1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder for a telephone or its operating handpiece, said holder comprising a base plate and side plates extending from the edges of the base plate so that the telephone or its operating handpiece can be placed between said side plates, and the opposing sides of the side plates are provided with elongated ridges that are compatible with grooves designed to the sides of the telephone or its operating handpiece.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The task of holding a telephone or its handpiece in a holder is assured against inadvertent detachment of the inserted piece by means of different conventional designs, additional members, or complicated latching mechanisms. The disadvantages of prior art designs are: They contain many discrete members, their assembly is complicated, and moreover, they also often even make the telephone difficult to use.